l'agneau de noel
by Asrial
Summary: Mu à 4 ans. et il est malheureux....présence des golds de la précédente génération


L'agneau de Noel

**Titre :** L'agneau de Noel

**Crédits:** Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada  
**Auteur :** ASRIAL

**Genre :** PG

Shion effleura les cheveux de son jeune élève endormi.

Immédiatement, l'enfant de quatre ans ouvrit les yeux.

"- Bonjour Maitre Shion." Salua l'enfant, le nez bas, visiblement malheureux.

Le Pope s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de l'enfant.

"- Bonjour Mu. Tu t'habilles rapidement ? Le petite déjeuner est servi."

Le petit bouchon hocha la tête tout en se frottant les yeux. Le pauvre enfant était encore bien jeune et même si le Pope avait allégé son entrainement, Mu finissait toujours ses journées épuisé. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais assez dormir.

Désolé de voir son jeune élève aussi triste, Shion quitta la petite chambre qu'occupait l'enfant, près de la sienne.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il rejoignit la salle à manger où attendait leur petit déjeuner.

Il soupira.

"- Grand Pope ?" Hésita un des serviteurs, un vieillard qui approchait bon an, mal an.

"- Ce n'est rien, Alexandre." Rassura le Pope en posant son lourd casque sur la table.

Il passa une main dans sa longue crinière depuis longtemps blanchie sous le harnois.

Mu avait toujours été un enfant timide, discret et silencieux. Mais depuis une semaine, c'était pire encore.  
A une époque, lorsque Mu n'avait pas encore trois ans, il s'était inquiété de ne jamais l'entendre parler. Pas qu'être muet ait pu changer quelque chose à la carrière qui serait la sienne, mais ça l'inquiétait.  
C'était Saga qui l'avait rassuré.

Lorsqu'il était très occupé, le pope confiait le petit aux jumeaux et à Ayoros. Avec eux et malgré sa timidité, le petit agneau parlait

Il avait fallu un long monologue au Pope pour convaincre le petit garçon de lui parler aussi, et plus longtemps encore pour lui arracher la raison de son mutisme.  
Cela avait mit l'ancien Bélier en colère.

Le petit garçon, étroitement niché dans son giron, avait fini par murmurer d'une toute petite voix que les serviteurs ne cessaient de lui répéter à quel point le Pope était occupé, à quel point le Pope était important et à quel point il ne devait pas le déranger.

Shion avait relevé le nez bas du bambin avant de lui assurer qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, même s'il était occupé. Il était peut-être le Pope, mais lui était son élève. Et c'était bien plus important.

Le petit enfant avait finit par lui lancer un sourire timide mais lumineux, chargé de joie intense.

Shion ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire pour voir ce sourire revenir sur le visage de son petit élève.

Mu entra dans la grande salle.

Pieds nus, comme à son habitude, il se hissa sur sa chaise puis s'assit sur le coussin qui lui permettait de voir au dessus de la table.  
L'enfant était vraiment petit pour son âge.

Shion mettait cela sur les conditions de vie de sa mère pendant qu'elle le portait.

Mariée trop jeune, enchaînant les grossesses multiples depuis sans la moindre pose, épuisée, mal nourrie, la jeune femme était morte en couche pendant qu'il était de passage dans son village. Si le Pope n'avait pas été là, il était persuadé que Mu n'aurait pas vécut. La sage-femme des lieux absente, c'était lui qui avait aidé à la délivrance du petit bélier. Il avait reçut un nouveau-né presque bleu dans les mains, incapable de prendre sa respiration. Dès que Shion avait posé les yeux sur le nourrisson, il avait su qu'il était en présence du futur Chevalier du Bélier. Machinalement, il avait réchauffé l'enfant de son cosmos. Cela avait suffit au bébé pour s'agiter un peu et réussir à déployer ses poumons. Le pope avait immédiatement décidé d'emmener le nourrisson avec lui.

Le père, déjà surchargé avec une douzaine de gamin avait immédiatement accepté de vendre le nouveau né au pope pour quelque dollars. Mu avait déjà bien rattrapé son retard de croissance, mais restait quand même plus petit que les jumeaux ou le future Sagittaire au même âge.

"- Tu as bien dormi ?"

"- Oui, Grand Pope…"

Le cœur de Shion se serra.

"- Que dirais-tu de vite faire ton entrainement de ce matin, d'oublier celui de cet après midi et de passer un peu de temps ensemble ?"

Une seconde, une étincelle heureuse passa dans les yeux du bambin, pour mourir aussitôt.

"- Il faut que je m'entraine, Maitre…" Contra le petit bouchon de quatre ans en avalant péniblement une tartine beurrée.

Shion s'inquiéta immédiatement davantage. L'enfant était un mangeur délicat depuis toujours. Qu'il mange un peu trop, trop gras ou trop sucré et il était immédiatement malade, même si, ça aussi s'était amélioré. Le Pope ne comptait plus le nombre d'heures d'angoisses qu'il avait passé avec le bébé de quelques jours dans les bras, incapable de lui faire garder le moindre biberon de lait.

Il avait fallu une bonne semaine avant qu'une vieille femme de l'un des villages qu'il traversait pour rentrer au Sanctuaire, lui explique que le petit devait être allergique au lait de chèvre, de vache ou de brebis. Elle lui avait conseillé d'acheter du lait à de jeunes mères ou du lait de jument ou d'ânesse.

Au grand soulagement de l'ancien bélier, le bébé avait commencé à prendre un peu de poids dès ce moment-là. Il était resté une bonne semaine dans le village pour laisser au nourrisson le temps de se refaire une santé. Attendries, plusieurs jeunes mères avaient acceptées de laisser téter le futur chevalier du Bélier avec leur propre bébé pendant tout le séjour du Pope.

Shion posa une main sur celle de son élève. L'enfant reposa la tartine sans se faire prier.

"- Veux-tu quelque chose d'autre ?"

Le petit baissa le nez en rosissant.

"- Des fruits s'il vous plait."

Un serviteur apporta très vite une petite corbeille de fruits.

"- Mais bois ton thé, d'accord ?"

Le petit prit une mandarine qu'il éplucha maladroitement.

"- Oui Grand Pope."

Shion soupira.

Ca lui écorchait le cœur à chaque fois que son élève l'appelait "Grand Pope".

Une fois les tasses vides, Mu se retira jusqu'au Temple du Sagittaire pour aller chercher Ayoros.  
Très pris par ses fonctions, Shion ne pouvait consacrer autant de temps qu'il le voulait à son élève, aussi avait-il demandé au Sagittaire de l'aider.

Le Chevalier de la neuvième Maison avait accepté.  
Avoir un ou deux élèves était la même charge de travail pour elle, sans compter qu'elle adorait les enfants. Elle en avait eu deux elle-même et depuis qu'ils étaient grands et étaient partis vivre leur vie, elle était plus que ravie d'avoir enfin un élève dont s'occuper malgré la soixantaine qui s'en allait doucement.

Shion resta à la table un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule.

"- Alzheimer qui arrive ?"

Le pope sourit au Chevalier.

"- Bonjour Marishka."

Le chevalier des Poissons en poste s'assit en face de son ainé.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Un problème avec Mu ?"

C'était l'avantage, ou peut-être le désavantage, d'être le dernier gardien avant le Temple du Pope. Tous les Poissons qui s'étaient succédés depuis près de deux cent cinquante ans, avaient l'un après l'autre été les confidents de Shion.

"- Il m'inquiète."

"- Il a maigri, c'est sûr. Tu l'as grondé ?"

L'amour qu'avait le petit agneau pour son maitre était en passe de devenir proverbial.

Shion fit la grimace.

"- Non…Pire…"

Le Poisson fronça les sourcils avant de repousser en arrière une longue mèche d'ébène échappée de sa queue de cheval.

"- Comment ça ?"

Il n'imaginait pas Shion frapper un de ses élèves –Mu était le douzième en plus de deux siècles- et encore moins ce bébé qu'il élevait depuis sa naissance.

Le Pope se prit le visage dans les mains.

"- Il m'a demandé s'il avait le droit de m'appeler "Papa"." Murmura Shion, lugubre.

Le Poisson resta choqué une seconde avant de soupirer doucement. C'était logique.

"- Et tu lui as dit quoi ?"

"- Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas son père, juste son maitre."

"- Il ne t'a pas cru et il est persuadé que tu ne l'aimes pas."

"- Exactement… Mais qu'est ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête ?" S'emporta soudain le Pope, ulcéré sans trop savoir à cause de quoi….ou de qui.

Le Poisson le considéra un moment, les yeux étrécis

"- Laisse moi réfléchir….Vous avez la même origine, vous venez de la même tribu, vous vous ressemblez…" Le Poisson fit les gros yeux au pope pour couper cours à son "même pas vrai d'abord" des plus matures. "Tu l'élèves depuis sa naissance puisque tu l'as acheté à sa famille… Comment veux-tu qu'il te considère ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais récupéré dans la rue ou dans un orphelinat ! Il ne connaît que toi !"

Lui avait trouvé un élève quelques mois plus tôt, dans un pays nordique. L'enfant lui avait fait tellement peine !!! Vue la façon dont le petit garçon de six ans l'avait abordé, il n'avait eu aucune peine à comprendre comment le pitchoune rapportait de l'argent au groupe d'enfants des rues dont il faisait partie, pas avec son joli minois fin, ses grands yeux bleus et son sourire lumineux. Le chevalier des poissons avait proposé à l'enfant de venir avec lui. Le petit avait d'abord refusé, terrifié. Malgré son jeune âge, il savait ce qui arrivait aux gosses trop confiants. Marishka avait alors déployé son cosmos autour de l'enfant pour le calmer. Au début, il avait juste pensé le laisser dans un orphelinat. Mais lorsque le visage du bambin s'était peint d'admiration, il s'était rappelé sa propre réaction lorsque son maitre était venu le chercher au camp de gitans de ses parents, près de cinquante ans plus tôt. Le "Tu fais de la lumière, monsieur !!!" du petit avait suffi à lui faire prendre sa décision.

Sans laisser le choix au petit, il l'avait attrapé et l'avait amené au Sanctuaire.  
Il était d'ailleurs encore en train d'apprivoiser le bambin.

Il lui avait quand même fallu plus de trois semaines pour que le gosse accepte de lui dire le nom qu'il portait….Ou plutôt, celui que ses amis des rues lui donnait.

Le Poisson ne l'avait pas trouvé adapté à son petit élève. Ces enfants n'avaient aucune imagination et encore moins d'éducation. Appeler un petit garçon aussi joli et délicat que son élève "Frantz", c'était ridicule. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il avait commencé à vraiment gagner la confiance de l'enfant.  
Il l'avait prit sur ses genoux, avait ouvert un livre de peinture et lui avait demandé de chercher une toile qui lui plaisait.  
Le petit s'était arrêté sur la Venus né de l'écume de Botticelli. Marishka lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de Venus, Aphrodite en grec.

Lorsqu'il avait proposé à l'enfant de porter le nom de la déesse, avec tout le respect qui convenait bien sûr, le petit en avait été enthousiasmé.

"- Tu es perdu dans tes pensées ?" Finit par murmurer Shion, sorti de son propre marasme par le sourire tendre que portait le Chevalier.

"- Je pensais à mon élève."

"- Quand nous le présentes-tu d'ailleurs ?"

Le Poisson hésita.

"- Il n'est pas prêt. Il me fait à peine confiance, j'ai peur qu'il panique devant autant de monde." Finit par avouer le Chevalier gitan.

Shion soupira.

"- Entre ton élève inquiet comme un chaton, le mien déprimé et les jumeaux qui ne vont pas bien…"

"- Qu'est ce qui leur arrive à ceux-là ?"

"- Leur maitre veut en chasser un avant leur anniversaire."

Marishka soupira.

Il avait vu son jeune confrère de la troisième maison brisé lorsque son propre jumeau était parti, et maintenant, il devait faire subir la même déchirure à ses propres élèves.  
Les chevaliers des Gémeaux n'étaient pas réputés pour leur longue durée de vie.

"- Il va faire comme son propre maitre, hein…"

"- Probablement."

Le troisième gardien n'avait pas trente cinq ans, mais dépérissait à vue d'œil depuis que la nouvelle de la mort de son jumeau lui était parvenue, près de deux ans auparavant. Tout le Sanctuaire savait qu'il attendait que l'un de ses élèves soit prêt avant de se donner la l'avaient fait la plus part de ses prédécesseurs.

"- Et Ayoros ?"

"- Aussi enthousiaste et énergique que jamais…Même si l'angoisse des jumeaux pèse sur lui aussi. Ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde."

"- Les autres ?"

"- Leurs maitres vont les ramener début de l'année."

"- Le Cancer et le Capricorne, c'est ça ?"

Le Pope hocha la tête.

"- Armand du Verseau va bientôt partir en chasse de son propre élève, Yohanes du Lion attend que le frère d'Ayoros soit assez grand, Je crois que Aiolia lui a taper dans l'œil. Aldébaran a déjà repéré un petit au Brésil, quand à Daniel, il a décidé que son fils prendrait son armure. Il a commencé son entrainement sur l'ile de Milo."

"- Et la Vierge ?"

"- Comme d'habitude, l'enfant se présentera tout seul comme un grand à son prédécesseur."

"- Quand part Kanvar ?"

"- Quand elle en sentira le besoin."

Marishka lâcha un grognement. Il n'avait jamais compris comment les chevaliers de la Vierge parvenaient à trouver leurs élèves. Pour lui, c'était du grand n'importe quoi un peu trop mystique à son goût.

Heureusement, la Vierge actuelle avait la tête un peu moins près du bonnet que son prédécesseur. Le pauvre vieillard avait faillit faire une attaque lorsqu'il avait compris que son élève serait une fille. Pour lui, une fille ne pouvait tout simplement pas porter une armure. Malgré les enseignements d'Athéna, il était resté extrêmement misogyne jusqu'à sa mort, persuadé que jamais son armure ne voudrait de la jeune femme bien qu'elle ait atteint le septième sens avant son huitième anniversaire.

Les pieds sur terre, Kanvar avait dès son arrivée et malgré ses six ans, apporté un minimum de bon sens tout féminin au Sanctuaire qui lui avait fait défaut jusque là. Elle avait beau être l'humain "le plus proche de dieu" de sa génération, elle n'avait rien contre mettre les pieds dans le plat et remuer les orteils quand quelque chose ne lui allait pas. Ses engueulades avec le Scorpion étaient devenues proverbiales. Leur relation amoureuse tumultueuse malgré leur différence d'âge était un roman à elle toute seule, dont ils jouissaient de rajouter quelques pages supplémentaires à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Et la décision de Daniel de faire de leur fils le prochaine Scorpion n'était que le dernier chapitre en date. Les murs de tous les temples en avaient tremblés…

Déridé, Shion regarda son jeune camarade se frotter le front.

Depuis quelques années, il s'amusait à regarder vivre ses jeunes confrères avec un rien de blâme affectueux. Cette génération de Chevaliers d'or avait de la chance. Ils étaient les derniers avant la prochaine guerre sainte, il le sentait. Et le Pope n'était pas le seul.

Tous les Ors savaient que leurs successeurs avaient toutes les chances de mourir sous les coups de l'ennemi, aussi profitaient-ils de la vie comme si, à travers eux, ils pourraient léguer un peu de leur propre joie de vivre à leurs élèves

Marishka finit par soupirer lourdement.

"- Sérieusement, je ne comprendrai jamais cette armure."

"- Je crois que tout le monde a arrêté d'essayer de comprendre comment les armures choisissent leurs porteurs."

Le Poisson renifla.

"- Peut-être mais…"

"- Vous avez besoin de moi ?" Demanda soudain Mu, le museau bas, en revenant de son entrainement.

"- Tu as vite fini !"

"- Maitre Kelia a dit qu'elle devait allez faire des courses avec Ayoros, pour Noel."

Shion haussa un sourcil.

Kelia fêtait Noël ?

"- Maitre Shion…C'est quoi Noël ?" Finit par demander le petit garçon, curieux.

Machinalement, Shion répondit.

"- C'est une fête pendant laquelle les membres d'une même famille s'échangent des cadeaux. Parfois, on y adjoint des amis, mais c'est avant tout une fête familiale chrétienne. Elle commérait à la base la naissance du Christ, pour remplacer l'équinoxe d'hiver."

Mu considéra son maitre un moment avant de baiser le nez, son enthousiasme naissant douché net.

"- Je vois…Merci maitre Shion…Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais aller lire un livre."

Le petit n'attendit pas une réponse de son maitre pour fuir littéralement la salle à manger du temple.

Dès que le petit fut hors de vue, Marishka balança une grande claque sur le crâne de son vénéré supérieur.

"- Mais pourquoi tu me frappes !" S'offusqua le Pope, scandalisé.

"- Dès fois, je me demande si Athéna n'avait pas abusé d'une substance illicite lorsqu'elle t'as nommé Pope. Tu as parfois autant de tact qu'un Aldébaran ivre aurait de délicatesse, lâché dans la collection de canard en céramique de notre ami Cancer." Le gronda le Poisson.

"- Mais qu'est ce que…"

"- Ho, tu as juste remis le nez de ton apprenti dans l'idée qu'il n'est pas ton fils, qu'il ne le sera jamais et que tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est tout."

"- Je n'ai jamais…" Le Pope se tut, horrifié.

C'était bien ce qu'il venait de faire sans le vouloir ! Et connaissant la sensibilité de son jeune élève, le pauvre Mu devait être en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son petit corps dans sa chambre, persuadé qu'il n'était qu'un élément utile pour son maitre et rien d'autre.

"- Et bien, qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?" Remarqua Marishka en se levant. "Tu devrais déjà être près de lui."

Le Pope fila aussi vite que ses vieilles jambes voulaient bien le porter jusqu'à la chambre de son élève.

Mu ramena ses petites jambes contre son torse.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas un petit garçon assez gentil et travailleur. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas assez fort…

Son Papa…son maitre lui disait souvent qu'il était petit et fragile pour son âge. C'était peut-être pour ca qu'il ne voulait pas être son Papa, parce qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour lui.

Des grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses petites joues.

Il faisait de son mieux pourtant ! Même qu'Ayoros et les jumeaux lui avaient dit plusieurs fois qu'il était très fort ! Mais eux, c'était des enfants, comme lui, alors ils ne savaient pas forcément….

Même qu'il ne comprenait pas, Maitre Kelia du Sagittaire n'était pas la Maman d'Ayoros mais elle avait décidé de fêter Noël avec lui et Aiolia, le petit frère de son élève. Les deux frères étaient nés dans une famille de serviteurs du Sanctuaire. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce que ca voulait dire, mais les parents des deux enfants étaient très très fiers d'eux en tout cas. Enfin…C'est ce que lui disait Ayoros. Mu ne comprenait pas trop comment il pouvait être sûr. Après tout, son Papa et sa Maman étaient mort deux ans auparavant. Mais s'il le disait…

Toujours était-il que si son maitre Shion lui disait la vérité, Maitre Kelia ne devrait pas passer Noel avec les deux frères Elle aurait dû le passer avec ses enfants et ses petits enfants, à Sparte.

Il soupira encore.  
Ses larmes se séchèrent un peu.

"- Mu ?"

Le petit garçon sursauta.  
Très vite, il sécha ses yeux mais ne parvint pas à camoufler leur rougeur ni celle de ses joues.

"- Oui maître ?"

"- Je t'ai fait de la peine."

L'enfant haussa bravement les épaules.

"- Non maitre, tout va bien."

Shion s'assit sur le bord du lit pour prendre le petit agneau dans ses bras.

"- Je te présent mes excuses, Mu. Je t'ai dit des choses sans penser à toi."

Le petit garçon, étroitement bouiné dans les bras de son maitre, soupira de plaisir. Il avait tellement faim de câlins en permanence.

Shion caressa les courts cheveux parme de son élève. Il doutait de le voir un jour avec les cheveux longs. Si Mu adorait prendre un bain, le coiffer était presque plus dur d'éliminer Hypnos et Thanatos réunis. Au moindre nœud qui tirait, l'enfant se mettait à pleurer. Encore s'il avait hurlé et s'était débattu ! Mais non, il se mettait à pleurer silencieusement, tout malheureux. Ca avait le don pour fendre le cœur du Pope quand il voyait comme ça. Aussi lui coupait-il les cheveux très courts, presque en brosse.

Mu soupira de contentement. Il était si bien dans les bras de son maître Shion…

"- C'est pas grave Maitre Shion. Je ferais des efforts, c'est promis ! Mais me renvoyez pas…S'il vous plait…"

Le Pope souleva l'enfant à bout de bras pour le fixer, surpris. Où son élève avait-il pu pécher une idée pareille ?

"- Pourquoi voudrais-je te renvoyer ?"

Le petit baissa le nez, inquiet.

"- Les serviteurs…Ils disent que les apprentis qui ne sont pas assez forts, on finit par les chasser."

Shion serra les dents. Il faudrait décidément qu'il ait une discussion avec les serviteurs. A chaque fois qu'il avait eu un apprenti, il avait dû à un moment ou un autre mettre les points sur les i à ces troupes de l'ombre qui s'occupaient d'empêcher le Sanctuaire de ressembler à une décharge.

Le Pope serra plus fort l'enfant dans ses bras.

"- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils disent. Ils ne comprennent pas ce que c'est que d'être un Chevalier. Je t'ai choisi pour être le Chevalier du Bélier et l'armure t'a déjà acceptée comme tel. Rien ne pourra te faire partir, pas même moi si je le voulais et ce n'est pas le cas, d'accord ?"

Shion ne put retenir un petit sourire.

Lorsque Mu avait eut deux ans et commençait à cavaler dans tous les sens, il avait prit l'habitude de partir explorer le Temple du Pope dans les moindre recoins. L'ancien bélier ne s'en était jamais inquiété jusqu'au moment où le petit ne s'était pas présenté pour le diner. Shion avait patenté un peu mais lorsque Mu avait eut une heure de retard, il était partit à sa recherche. Tant et si bien qu'il avait finit par appeler tous les ors présent au sanctuaire pour l'aider à retrouver le bébé. C'était Ivan le Cancer qui l'avait retrouvé, endormit dans le caisson de l'armure d'or du bélier, roulé en boule entre les pattes avant de l'armure.

Quand le petit s'était réveillé, confus, il avait expliqué avec ses mots d'enfant qu'une grande lumière dorée l'avait attiré dans un coin reculé, qu'il avait vu l'armure et que le dessus du caisson s'était ouvert lorsqu'il l'avait touché. Curieux, il l'avait escaladé puis était tombé dedans, incapable d'en ressortir. Il avait appelé mais personne ne l'avait entendu. Finalement fatigué, il s'était roulé en boule contre l'armure et s'était endormit. Shion avait posé la main sur son ancienne armure. Il la connaissait assez pour avoir sentit son autosatisfaction presque béate. Le Bélier avait son prochain porteur et en était presque ivre de contentement.

Encore un peu hésitant mais quelque peu rassuré, l'enfant finit par hocher la tête.

"- D'accord…"

"- Promis ?"

"- Promis !!"

"- Bon…"

Le Pope serra encore l'enfant contre lui un instant.

"- Alors que dirais-tu d'aller déjeuner avec moi. Ensuite, sieste pour toi pendant que je fais les papiers…"

"- Je pourrai rester dans ton bureau ?" Osa demande le petit garçon, le museau tout timide.

Shion effleura les mèches parme qui bouclaient comme celles d'un petit mouton.

"- D'accord. Mais il faudra quand même faire ta sieste."

Le petit hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il adorait quand son maitre le laissait faire sa sieste dans son bureau. Comme la pièce était vide à l'exception de la lourde table en marbre, il s'installait sur les genoux de son maitre, s'enfouissait à moitié sous ses robes et s'endormait comme une masse, bercé aussi bien par les gestes souples de son maitre que par son odeur ou son rythme cardiaque sous sa joue.

Shion déposa un petit baiser sur le front de son élève, déjà endormi.

Il le borda avec précaution pour ne pas le réveiller.

Mu serra plus fort sa petite peluche de mouton dans ses bras. Romuald était son unique jouet, mais cela ne lui manquait jamais. Il avait beau être jeune, il était déjà un grand garçon, très occupé et…S'il voulait vraiment jouer avec quelque chose, il n'avait qu'à aller voir les Chevalier Daniel du Scorpion, Kelia du Sagittaire ou Kanvar de la Vierge. Les trois Chevaliers ayant eut des enfants, ils avaient toujours une boite remplie de jouets dans un coin.

Shion était parfaitement au courant des expéditions ludiques que Mu et les trois autres apprentis actuellement au Sanctuaire, faisaient de temps à autre. L'apprenti de Marishka était un cas à part pour l'instant

D'ailleurs…. Quand il y réfléchissait….

Une idée commençait à se former dans son esprit. Mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'il voit d'abord avec Kelia.

Sans attendre davantage, il quitta la chambre de son élève sur la pointe des pieds après avoir vérifié que son verre d'eau sur la table de nuit était plein, puis fila jusqu'au temple du Sagittaire aussi vite que ses vieux os le laissèrent aller.

Il toqua à la porte des appartements du Chevalier.

Il aurait pu entrer directement, il en avait le droit, mais se l'interdisait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le Pope qu'il devait se conduire comme un rustre, au contraire.

"- Bonsoir Grand Pope." Salua le jeune Ayoros du haut de ses onze ans.

"- Bonsoir jeune Ayoros. Ton maitre est là ?"

L'adolescent s'écarta pour laisser entre le Pope.

"- A ses ablutions, Grand Pope. Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire?" Proposa le jeune garçon pour le faire patienter.

Amusé par les manières de l'enfant, Shion hocha la tête

"- Je prendrais un thé avec plaisir."

L'adolescent sourit au chef de l'ordre, retrouvant soudain sa fougue de jeune ado qui en a assez de sacrifier au protocole.

"- Je vous apporte ça de suite !" Promit-il avant d'aller prévenir son maitre de la présence de leur visiteur.

Kelia apparut assez vite à la porte de sa chambre, juste vêtue d'un chiton ionique. Sa longue chevelure blonde retenue dans une serviette, elle s'assit en face du Pope.

"- Bonsoir Grand Pope. Voila une heure bien tardive pour une visite."

"- J'ai besoin de ton aide." Commença Shion sans préambule.

Le Chevalier se raidit un peu, prête à une nouvelle mission.

Sans rien perdre de la plastique encore parfaite du Chevalier, visible sous le chiton humide qui se collait à sa peau, malgré deux grossesses et sa jeunesse envolée, Shion l'apaisa.

"- Tout doux, Kelia… Tout doux… Juste que Mu m'a rapporté que tu comptais fêter Noël avec ton apprenti et son frère.

Le chevalier fit une moue qui aurait pu être adorable sans la cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue, lui donnant juste l'air féroce.

"- Ce n'est pas interdit que je sache ?"

Elle avait toujours organisé une petite fête de Noël pour ses fils, leurs pères et ses petits enfants(1). Cette année, comme ils allaient tous en voyage en Amérique du sud, elle avait eu l'idée d'organiser ça pour son élève et son petit frère.

"- Loin de moi l'idée de l'interdire !" Rit Shion. "Au contraire… Je pensais…Que dirais-tu d'inviter les autres Ors et leurs apprentis pour ceux qui en ont ?"

Le visage de la vieille dame se fendit d'un grand sourire.

"- Voila une idée qui me plait !"

"- J'en étais sûr…"

"- Laissez-moi organiser le diner avec Armand et Kanvar." Proposa-t-elle. " Quand à Aldébaran et Yohanes, je suis sûre qu'ils seront heureux comme des gosses de s'occuper des décorations."

Le Pope grogna un peu.

"- Je voulais juste faire quelque chose d'informel. Pas une fête monstrueuse."

Déjà perdue dans ses préparations, Kelia ne l'écoutait plus.

"- Et nous ferons ça dans votre Temple….Plus de place et de cheminées…"

Le vieillard fuit sous les appels de fonds de sa vieille amie, déjà prête à le faire passer à la caisse pour les décorations de Noël et les denrées du banquet.

Mu hésitait.

Depuis quelques semaines, tous les Chevaliers d'or présents au Sanctuaires semblaient pris d'une frénésie bizarre qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il avait demandé aux jumeaux et à Ayoros, mais aucun des trois n'avaient pu lui dire ce qui se passait. Ils avaient bien demandé tous les quatre à leurs maitres, mais la réponse la plus cohérente et la plus utile qu'ils avaient eue, était venue de Maitre Armand du Verseau.

Avec son calme habituel, il avait souri aux quatre enfants.

"- C'est un bien long chemin qui même au savoir. Mais si vous y tenez tant…Cherchez…"

Les quatre apprentis lui avaient lancé un regard bovin au possible. Ils plaignaient vraiment le pauvre enfant qui écoperait d'Armand comme professeur. Le Français était sans doute un charmant quinquagénaire, mais il était parfois un peu trop pompeux et obscur pour son propre bien.  
Mais ! Il avait marqué un point important. S'ils voulaient la réponse, ils n'avaient qu'à chercher… Et à force de chercher, ils avaient fait une découverte.

Toute l'attention des adultes semblait tourner autour d'une salle au fin fond du Palais du Pope.

Les grands avaient questionné longuement un petit Mu qui s'était passé le cerveau à la débrousailleuse.

D'après ce qu'il savait, cette pièce avait deux portes.

Une qui était en permanence gardée, de jour comme de nuit. Les jumeaux avaient essayé de se faufiler à l'intérieur au milieu de la nuit, pour se faire arrêter par un Sagittaire hilare qui les avait ramenés à leur maison, la flèche de son armure passée dans le fond de leur pantalon et le tout posé sur son épaule, comme s'ils étaient les produits d'une chasse bizarre. Les deux ados avaient boudé presque une journée après ca. Leur maitre les avaient forcés à repriser leur fond de pantalon eux-mêmes….et le résultat était….original.

L'autre porte était accessible par le jardin, mais protégée par les roses du chevalier des Poissons. Sans lui, c'était impossible de passer par là.

Aussi, petit Mu était à présent devant la porte des appartements de Marishka pour essayer de convaincre le Chevalier de le guider jusqu'à la porte de derrière.

Le pauvre petit agneau n'avait aucune envie d'être là, mais les grands l'y avaient poussé. Il était le plus jeune, il devait bien réussir à attendrir le gitan.

Dans tout ça, aucun des quatre enfants n'avait remarqué l'amusement manifeste des Chevaliers d'or, attendris de les voir faire des pieds et des mains pour "savoir". Tout à leurs occupations d'espionnage, les trois enfants qui n'avaient pas un moral d'acier ces derniers temps, semblaient ne plus se soucier de rien d'autre que du mystère préparé par leurs maitres.

C'était aussi bien !

Mais ce soir, Vendredi 24 décembre, ils allaient tenter quelque chose.

Mu toqua à la porte.  
Il patienta un long moment avant de recommencer.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui paru infini, la porte s'entrouvrit.

Stupéfait, il se figea.

Une petite fille aux cheveux bleu azur le fixait, visiblement bien plus inquiète que lui.

Malgré son jeune âge, il prit immédiatement pitié pour la pauvre petite fille toute seule dans le grand temple.

"- Bonjour !"

"- B….Bonjour…"

Le futur chevalier du Bélier sourit à l'enfant de bientôt sept ans.

"- Il ne faut pas avoir peur, tu sais. Personne ne va te faire de mal." Commença-t-il.

Le petit apprenti des Poissons lui claqua la porte au nez.

Sans se décourager, Mu fila ventre à terre chercher ses copains plus grands.

Les quatre garçons revinrent très vite devant la porte des appartements du Poisson, sans voir une seule seconde les Ors adultes les suivre et les surveiller.

Mu toqua encore plusieurs fois avant que le petit Poisson n'entrouvre à nouveau la porte.

"- Je m'appelle Mu, je suis l'apprenti de mon Maitre Shion, le Grand Pope. Et je serai Chevalier d'or du Bélier un jour. Et toi, tu es qui ?"

Effrayé, le petit garçon de six ans jeta un regard peu rassuré aux trois autres garçons. Pourtant, la curiosité finit par l'emporter lorsqu'il vit les jumeaux qui ne se lâchaient pas.

"- Aphrodite."

"- C'est ton nom ?" Demanda doucement Ayoros après s'être assis par terre pour ne pas effrayer davantage le petit garçon.

Mu leur avait dit que c'était une fille, mais le futur Sagittaire avait immédiatement reconnu un garçon. Après tout, il ne portait pas de masque ! Détail qui n'avait pas traversé l'esprit de quatre ans de Mu.

L'apprenti des Poissons hocha la tête.

"- Je suis Ayoros, apprenti de Dame Kelia. Futur Sagittaire." Expliqua l'adolescent.

Saga s'assit lui aussi sur le sol, vite imité par son jumeau.

Aphrodite commença à se détendre. Les trois grands étaient assis. Le temps qu'ils se lèvent, il aurait le temps de leur claquer la porte au nez s'il y avait besoin.

"- Je suis Saga. Et voici mon petit frère Kannon. Nous sommes…"

"- Jumeaux…" Compléta Kannon. "Nous sommes les apprentis de…."

"- Maitre Galen, Chevalier des Gémeaux." Reprit Saga avec l'aisance à finir les phrases l'un de l'autre qu'avaient les jumeaux.

Amusé, Aphrodite pouffa.

"- Vous parlez toujours comme ça ?"

Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent avant de se sourire.

"- Toujours !" Déclarèrent-ils en cœur.

Aphrodite pouffa encore avant de se présenter.

"- Je suis Frantz. Mais mon maitre m'a dit que maintenant je m'appellerais Aphrodite, pour avoir un nom aussi joli que moi !" Expliqua l'enfant sans la moindre trace d'orgueil.

Les trois grands durent en convenir. Aphrodite était vraiment joli comme un cœur.

"- Ton maitre est pas là ?" Finit par demander Kannon.

Aphrodite se renfrogna aussitôt.

"- Non… Il est parti voir le Pope je crois."

Il venait de se trouver des copains, mais c'était son maitre qu'ils voulaient voir, ce n'était pas juste.

Ayoros eut un sourire de fauve.

"- Dis… Tu sais reconnaître les roses de ton maitre ?"

Aphrodite resta surpris. Bien sûr qu'il les reconnaissait. D'ailleurs, il était à peine arrivé, qu'il avait failli faire mourir de peur son maitre. Il était allé jouer dans le jardin pieds nus, au milieu des roses, lorsqu'il avait entendu l'appel angoissé de Marishka.

Il avait pointé le bout du nez hors du petit bosquet de roses noires dans lequel il jouait, pour se faire arracher du buisson par un Chevalier mort d'inquiétude.

Bon, il ne s'était pas plaint parce qu'il avait eu un gros gros câlin mais il lui avait fallu un moment pour comprendre.

Normalement, les roses noires auraient dû le manger. Enfin…A la condition qu'il soit parvenu à supporter le parfum des roses rouges, et qu'il ne se soit pas fait sucer à mort par les blanches !  
Il avait expliqué à son maitre que les roses avaient commencé par lui faire peur en se collant à lui, mais comme elles s'étaient contentées de le caresser, il avait finit par se rassurer. En plus, quand il leur avant demandé de s'écarter, elles l'avaient fait !!!

C'était drôle des roses qui obéissaient comme des petits chiens… En plus, elles étaient toutes douces !!!

Finalement, Marishka lui avait expliqué l'usage de chaque type de roses. Il n'était, bien sûr, pas encore capable de les utiliser, mais déjà les plantes l'écoutaient…Quand il voulait se cacher pour échapper à un entrainement par exemple, elles lui faisaient toujours des cachettes parfaites.  
Ca avait failli rendre fou son maitre les premiers jours, mais finalement, le Chevalier des Poissons avait ordonné aux roses de lui déposer son élève sur le perron, ce que les grands buissons avaient fait. La première fois, l'expérience avait un peu effrayé le jeune enfant mais à présent, il trouvait ca drôle. Les ronces le déposaient toujours en douceur sur le marbre après l'avoir caressé longuement dans les pétales de roses. C'était un peu comme un long et grand câlin tout doux !

"- Ben…Oui, je les connais pourquoi ?"

Saga hocha la tête.  
Ayoros avait toujours de bonnes idées.

"- On sait que les Chevaliers d'or on préparé quelque chose dans une des salles du palais du Pope, mais on n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. La salle à deux portes. Une qui est gardée en permanence, une autre protégée par les roses de ton maitre. Tu crois que tu pourrais dire à tes roses de nous laisser passer ?"

Kannon reprit, dès que son jumeau s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle.

"- En plus, comme ça, tu pourrais venir jouer avec nous ! On est que quatre, ce sera plus drôle à cinq !!!"

Aphrodite réfléchit un peu avant d'avoir un petit sourire timide.

"- Pour de vrai ? Vous voulez bien jouer avec moi ?"

Mu, du haut de ses quatre ans et malgré sa timidité maladive, sauta au cou du futur Poisson. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait machinalement que le petit garçon avait eut une petite enfance vraiment mauvaise et avait besoin de câlins et d'amis.

"- Bien sûr !!!"

Les trois plus grands hochèrent la tête avec énergie.

Aphrodite les fit entrer dans les appartements du Temple.

"- Venez, on va passer par la porte-fenêtre !"

Derrière un pilier, Marishka se mit à trépigner de joie sur place. Le petit bouchon s'ouvrait enfin et se faisait des amis !!! Décidément, le Pope était plus retord qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. C'était lui qui avait monté toute cette machination de salle interdite mais accessible par la maison du Poisson. Il était persuadé que les petits finiraient par rencontrer Aphrodite et se lier d'amitié avec lui. Et surtout, sans le concours d'adultes ! Aphrodite ne faisait toujours que très peu confiance aux grands…

"- Je crois que nous devrions vite retourner chez vous, Grand Pope." Remarqua Kandar, sur le bras de laquelle s'appuyait Shion.

Le vieillard, les yeux brillant d'une joie presque enfantine, hocha la tête.

"- Voila une idée frappée au coin du bon sens, ma délicieuse amie." Remarqua le Pope en lui faisant le baisemain.

La Vierge en rosit brutalement, pour se faire charrier par les autres ors. Le Pope avait beau être un vieux débris, il restait quand même bel homme et son gout très sûr en matière de femmes était proverbial. Avoir un compliment de sa part, pour une dame était…plus que flatteur, même lorsqu'on était le Chevalier d'or de la Vierge.

Content de ses bêtises, Shion guida la petite troupe jusqu'à son Temple.

Les huit Chevaliers d'or et le Pope s'entassèrent dans leur "salle secrète", couvrirent toutes les lanternes puis se cachèrent derrière les canapés et les fauteuils.

Bien loin des manipulations de leurs ainés, les quatre enfants suivaient Aphrodite dans le champ de roses qui menait jusqu'au Temple du Pope.

Kannon avait chargé Mu dans ses bras qui s'égratignait les pieds sur les épines, pour ne pas qu'il se blesse. Saga restait près de son jumeau et Ayoros avait donné la main à Aphrodite.  
De temps en temps, le petit garçon s'accroupissait pour murmurer aux rosiers de se gauchir et de ne pas faire de mal à ses amis.  
Dociles, les ronces s'écartaient puis se refermaient sur le passage des enfants.

Au bout d'une petite heure, ils parvinrent enfin près du Temple.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Les enfants ne voyaient pas à plus de deux mètres.

Petit à petit, Mu s'était recroquevillé dans les bras de Kannon et Aphrodite s'était bouiné contre Ayoros. Ils avaient froid.

Alors qu'ils allaient ouvrir la porte de la pièce secrète, la neige se mit à tomber. Bien sur, aucun d'eux ne se rendit compte qu'Armand en était la cause.

Ils entrèrent sur la pointe des pieds, puis refermèrent la porte.

La lumière tamisée dispensée par la cheminée presque éteinte, ne leur permettait pas de voir autre chose que les ombres des meubles.

Soudain, une lumière crue les agressa.

Sans réfléchir, les jumeaux et Ayoros cachèrent les petits derrière eux en se mirent en position de combat avant de rester très bêtes devant les neuf adultes qui les fixaient avec un grand sourire, vite suivi d'un :

"- Joyeux Noël les enfants !!!" Tonitruant.

Les cinq petits lancèrent un regard un peu perdus à leurs maitres.

Même Galen, chevalier des Gémeaux, sourit à ses élèves. Pour une fois, il ne semblait pas aussi mélancolique que d'habitude.

Les enfants sautèrent dans les bras de leurs professeurs.

"- On fête Noël tous ensemble ?" Lâchèrent en cœur les trois plus vieux apprentis, avant de rosir sous les gloussements de Mu et Aphrodite.

Marishka remonta un peu l'enfant dans ses bras pendant que le Sagittaire coursait pour de rire son élève autour de la table chargée de victuailles, et récupérer le gâteau qu'il venait de voler.

"- Alors ? Tu crois que tu pourras vivre ici ?" Murmura le Poisson à son élève.

Aphrodite hocha la tête timidement.

"- Je crois…"

Content, le Poisson offrit un verre de cidre à son élève pendant que Galen reposait ses deux apprentis sur le sol devant lui pour les guider jusqu'à la table où s'installaient tous les Chevaliers.

"- Ce sont Armand et les filles qui ont fait le diner." Expliqua Aldébaran avant de se faire bombarder d'éléments de décoration en mousse par les "filles" en question.

Mu pouffa de voir les adultes se comporter comme des enfants.

A l'abri dans les bras de son maitre, il profitait éhontément de la situation.

Shion serra Mu contre son cœur pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et attirer son attention.

"- Joyeux Noel, Mu…"

L'enfant gloussa encore, heureux comme tout.

"- Mu…Tu n'es peut-être pas de mon sang, tu n'es peut-être pas mon fils biologique, mais dans mon cœur, tu seras toujours mon enfant…"

Le petit serra ses petits bras autour du cou de son maitre.

Les yeux clos, se gorgeant de l'odeur de son Papa de cœur, il se jura que jamais il n'irait a l'encontre de la volonté de Shion.

Quoi qu'il se passe…

fin

(1) pour les curieux, les pères des gamins du sagittaire sont Ivan du Cancer et Armand du verseau


End file.
